Detention
by darkestangel92
Summary: Voldemort is dead, Lucius cleared of all charges and a professor at hogwarts. Hermione and gang goes back and one night hermione gets stuck in a sticky situation with lucius malfoy


Detention

Chapter 1

After the war Lucius Malfoy was cleared of all charges, but he wasn't let back into the ministry. Hogwarts was missing a DADA professor and who better to help than a death eater who has experienced it.

After helping rebuild by financing the restorations of Hogwarts he was offered a position of being a professor. He agreed although he was hesitant knowing he would have to teach mudbloods.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were offered to come back and finish their seventh year. Hermione needed it to become a healer or ministry worker and Harry and Ron needed it to be aurors. Hermione had to convince them though.

On September 1st they were at kings cross station passing through the passage with their things. It was a wonder how nobody noticed people running through a pillar. After the war Harry and Ginny got together while Ron and Hermione were together for a short time because she couldn't stand his eating habits and they always fought.

The train hooted and they got a compartment on the train and found an empty one. They met up with more of their friends.

Hermione asked, "How was your time off from school, Neville?"

Neville said, "It was good. They think they found something to reverse the spell Bellatrix put on my parents to take them out of their current state."

She replied, "That is great, Neville. Things have started to fall back into place."

Neville asked, "Luna what did you do?"

"I went with my dad across Europe looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We didn't have much luck," said Luna.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny saying, "Stop giving my sister googly eyes, mate."

Hermione said, "Leave them alone, Ron. They are dating."

He huffed and looked through a magazine about quidditch. They changed into their robes and after an hour they were at Hogwarts.

They all got into a carriage and went up to the castle. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Harry between Neville and Ron.

Dean said, "Good to see you again, Harry."

Harry replied, "You too Dean."

After the first years were sorted there was always a speech. They looked up at the front.

McGonagall said, "We have a few announcements tonight. This year's head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and head boy is Theodore Nott of Slytherin," the hall broke out into hoorays before McGonagall continued, "I would like to welcome this year's Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Malfoy. The forbidden forest is off limits and no going into the restricted section without a slip from a teacher. Let the feast begin."

They ate and Harry said, "I can't believe our DADA teacher is a death eater."

Ron said, "I think McGonagall is off her rockers."

The other boys agreed and Ginny, but Hermione said nothing. They ate except Ron because he shoveled food into his mouth.

Before lights out Hermione had her nose in a book for an hour. The next day would be horrible. Over the next two weeks she had to listen to Harry and Ron complains about their classes and Professor Malfoy.

After a month they all had to choose a spell to write a foot long essay about. Ron came crawling to Hermione about it, but she refused. At first they needed drafts and tell Professor Malfoy the spell they wanted to use.

Hermione and Ron were arguing about her writing his paper for him nun too quietly.

Malfoy said, "I am giving you one warning to stop this fight and finish it at the end of class."

Hermione stopped, but then Ron started it back up again, "Please, Hermione. I need to pass to be able to play quidditch this year."

Hermione said, "No, Ronald for the last time."

Draco said, "Look at Weasel and Granger fighting like a married couple."

Malfoy looked at them and said, "Detention, Ms. Granger."

She asked, "What about Ron? He started it."

"This is my class, Ms. Granger, do not tell me how to run my classroom," said Professor Malfoy.

They finished class and Hermione got mad at Ron for getting her a detention. She didn't talk to him in their other classes and when classes were finished she went to the library to work on the draft for her essay for a while and went to dinner.

She didn't walk with her friends and that was her mistake because she ran into Malfoy. He gave her a book job, pushed her into a wall, and called her a mudblood. He kept her against the wall a while and walked off mocking the fearful look she had.

You could say she was angry enough to hit him again. She went to dinner absolutely fuming.

Harry asked, "What happened?"

She replied, "Malfoy and I had a run in and I am angry enough to hit him again."

Ron said, "That would be bloody brilliant. I'd love for him to get a reminder that a girl can kick his ass."

After dinner she hissed, "I'll see you two in the common room. I have a detention with Lucius Malfoy."

Harry said, "This is Lucius Malfoy you are dealing with so try to be cautious. We don't know what he'll have you do."

Hermione said, "I'll be careful, Harry."

She walked through the hallways carefully heading to the DADA classroom. He was sitting at a desk.

He reminded, "You are five minutes late for detention."

"I was withheld by my friends," responded Hermione.

Lucius said, "I would like to speak with you about the spell you chose for this essay."

Hermione asked, "What is wrong with it?"

"It is very dark magic, Ms. Granger. I don't think there are enough books in the library on the topic," said Lucius, "but if you need more resources I have a book in the back that may be useful."

She laughed, "Of course you would have books with dark arts in it."

He asked, "What are you implying, Ms. Granger?"

She answered with a laugh, "Well, you used to be a death eater so of course you would have that kind of reading material."

He argued, "Do not mock me, Ms. Granger. I have seen things you couldn't even see or believe in your worst nightmares."

She hissed, "Like me getting tortured for long periods of time in your basement, Professor Malfoy."

He nodded and said, "Let's go find that book," gesturing him to follow him.

He looked for it and said, "It is called dark arts of the 18th century."

They looked at all the bookshelves and he spotted it next to where she was looking. He came up behind her pushing his body against hers and grabbing the book slightly.

He noticed how uneasy she was because she could feel his erection on her backside. He laughed inside his head.

He asked, "Do you feel how you make me feel when you argue or get angry?"

She nodded and Lucius asked, "Do you like it?"

She shook her head and said, "Imagine my dick moving in and out of your tight pussy," grinding against her.

Hermione gasped and wanted to cry. She liked the way it felt, but she also didn't like it because she enjoyed the torment of an ex death eater.

He gripped her waist and turned her around. Malfoy looked into her honey brown eyes and said seductively, "I can make you feel like no other boy or man can. Don't you want that, Hermione?"

She responded, "No," trembling as she answered trying to break free of his grip on her.

He whispered in her ear, "Relax and let me show you how great sex can be."

He tilted his head down and kissed her neck holding her hair out of the way and she took in a sharp breath. Hermione could feel him smirk against her skin."

Lucius trailed kisses to her mouth and kissed her sweetly coaxing her to let go and relax into his touch. He unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the ground at her feet. He pushed his tongue into her mouth with ease and soon she started kissing back not noticing he was unbuttoning her shirt with ease from being so experienced.

She pushed on his chest and said, "No, stop."

He asked, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Hermione responded, "Yes, I want you to stop."

Lucius said, "I don't think so," and trailed kisses to her shoulder and bit down and sucked the bite mark making her moan. He finished with her shirt pushing it open allowing him to see her in her black lace bra.

Lucius weighed one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it causing pleasure to travel to her core where she felt she was getting wet from what he was doing.

She pushed him away and tried running, but he grabbed her wrist bringing her hand down to his growing erection. Lucius drew her hand into his pants and into his boxers to her cock making her feel it.

He asked, "Do you like the way it feels in your hand?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I don't," but in truth she did because nobody had ever felt that way about her except for Ron and she couldn't imagine sex with him.

Malfoy picked her up without much struggle and dropped her onto his bed. He did a spell silently to tie her hands to the bed posts so she couldn't leave.

Lucius removed his cloak and shirt painfully slow while she admire his chest and the removed his pants and boxers. She looked away not wanting to see it feeling very embarrassed. The next things he removed were his socks and shoes and then vanished her clothes leaving her as naked as him.

She looked down at herself and felt really embarrassed. Nobody had ever seen her completely naked. The guys had seen her in a bikini, but that was it.

Lucius smirked and said, "Don't be embarrassed you're sexy."

He climbed onto the bed and hovered above her and he asked, "If I untie the ropes on your wrists will you run?"

She shook her head so he cut them leaving her arms free. Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck as he kissed her again getting a better response from her. He got tired of kissing her lips and wanted to taste more so he brought his lips down onto her breast his tongue swirling sensually around her nipple while she had her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Lucius put a knee between her legs spreading her legs far enough apart to get between them. He brought a hand down to her clit rubbing it in circles making her moan and her breathing to become heavy. He circled her entrance with two fingers and she said, "Please."

"Please what?" asked Malfoy.

"Fuck me," said Hermione.

He responded with a chuckle, "Not yet, love."

Lucius slipped two long fingers into her entrance and she said, "Oh god."

She'd never felt anything like what was happening to her. His fingers moved in and out of her like his cock would soon. He was trying to get her to relax a little bit before he took her.

He could feel she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her, but no pain no gain. She felt a tightening of her muscles and then the feeling was like a tidal wave crashing through and she screamed his name as she came down from her high and he still was playing with her so she brought her hand down to his cock and gripped him.

She said virginally, "Show me how to do it."

He grabbed her hand and put her thumb on the head of his penis and made her grip him tightly and then showed her how to move up and down his dick.

She did it and she noticed she was doing it right because he groaned. Hermione was pleased and didn't feel so embarrassed anymore.

Before he came he said, "Stop before I cum. I don't want to hurt you, but it will hurt."

She nodded and said, "I know. Girls take in the dorms at night."

He gripped her hips to keep her from moving and slowly entered her inch by inch and her face contorted in pain. He pushed in all the way breaking through her innocence and she screamed broken by a kiss.

When the pain went away she lifted her hips and he took the initiative to move in and out of her. He pulled out leaving a little bit of him in her then left her to the hilt thrusting in her.

Lucius lifted her knee and wrapped her other leg around his waist giving him the perfect angle so he could speed up and go deeper. They both moaned and gasped through the whole experience and she screamed, "Lucius," when she came. He screamed her name following her while his seed flowed inside her trying to locate an egg.

She said to him, "That was amazing."

After he pulled out they fell asleep in his bed with the covers over them. She woke up at two in the morning slipping out of his arms and bedroom to head back to her common room she shared with Theo. He wasn't a light sleeper so he didn't realize she came in so late.

The only reminder of what had occurred was the pain she felt when she awoke in the morning. She waited until after Theo was done to take a long shower. It was the weekend anyway so after the shower she went to breakfast.

Ginny whispered, "You had sex with someone last night didn't you?"

Hermione said, "Are you crazy? I didn't."

Ginny said, "Yeah, right. I want to know everything."

Ron said, "Everything about what?"

"Girl stuff, Ron," said Hermione. At that cue he went back to his conversation with Harry about quidditch and his undefeated record of wizard chess against Harry.

Lucius and Hermione never spoke about what happened after the night in detention. The only time they talked was in class when she answered questions.

Read and review please. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
